bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitotoki Itoshii
| image = | name = | kanji = 愛しい一時 | romanji = Itoshii Hitotoki | race = Royal Soul ( ) | birthday = November 22nd | age = 3000+ (Mid-Twenties) | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 114 | eyes = Blue | hair = Gray | blood type = A- | unusual features = | affiliation = Katsumi Scarlet | previous affiliation = Original | occupation = Katsumi's Bodyguard & Attendant | previous occupation =Warden of the | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = (Formerly) | marital status = Single | relatives = Deceased | education =Self-Taught | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = }} swearing an oath of fealty to a young Katsumi Scarlet many millennia ago.}} (愛しい一時, literally meaning Moment Beloved or Beloved Moment), formally known by her monikers Tokitoji (ときとじ, Time Mistress) and Katsumi's Hand (勝美て), was an ancient and somewhat odd regularly known for the quiet and shy demeanor she exhibited towards to everyone who had made her acquaintance, as seen in her various actions with Kain Daisuke and Myst. Originally borne in Heaven, now simply referred to , Hitotoki was rumoured to had been one of the earliest in existence alongside several famous individuals such as and . Various sources also declared that Hitotoki had originally been an esteemed member of the Royal Guard, famously known for being the only Shinigami to successfully weaponize the and serve as its first Warden of the Dangai. Centuries later, Hitotoki seemingly cut all ties with Soul Society and found residence in the . There, the Shinigami Woman lived a solitary existence until she found and made contact with the recently borne Katsumi Scarlet, who was neither a Soul or a Human but something else. She had eventually come to the conclusion that the Mysterious Being before her was also cast off and abandoned. As a result, Hitotoki sympathized and decided to take Katsumi under her wing. She then declared her eternal loyalty, on the pretense that they would never be alone. From then on, Hitotoki was never seen away from Mistress Katsumi's side. She serves as one of the supporting neutral characters of Bleach: Tribulations and Bleach: Bloody Tears, forever by the side of Mistress Katsumi Scarlet and attending to her every needs. She often appears in and out of the vicinity of Kain and Myst delegating orders and advice, much to their chagrin. Appearance Although the Shinigami Woman was Katsumi Scarlet's Maid and Attendant, Hitotoki made no effort to hide her choice of occupational attire from others. Whether that be Shinigami, Human, or Reikon Kyuuban, it did not matter to her. Personality History Birth From Hitotoki's earliest memories, she described Soul Society to had been a chaotic and tumuultuous place originally, having no form of social order to rule over Souls and was consistently plagued with rampant and . She, along with several others, banded together and eventually became the Protector-Rulers of Soul Society, defending the Souls and eradicating anything they deemed a threat. However, Hitotoki was also deemed a threat due to the unstable Time abilities she exhibited and was subsequently betrayed by her kinsmen. While execution was regarded as the best of action, the Protector-Rulers hesitated. Instead, they sealed Hitotoki with long forgotten Kido and cast her down to the World of the Living, hidden deep within Mount Fuji. Synopsis Reikon Kyuuban Saga Coronation Arc *'Victims, Aren't We All?' (Myst's confrontation with Kei Yume; Hitotoki as a spectator with Katsumi Scarlet) Training Arc *'A Mother's Embrace' Powers and Abilities : Wizened Intellect: *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Dangai Manipulation Enforced Reikon Kyuuban Form Zanpakuto Hitotoki was rumoured to possess a Zanpakutō, albeit it was never formally seen. As a result, many rumours had risen over the centuries in regards to the status of the Zanpakuto she should had carried. Some stated Hitotoki's Zanpakuto was an Asauchi (浅打ち; literally, "shallow hit") a class of nameless Zanpakutou for Shinigami who were unable to effectively communicate with their Zanpakutō properly. Some declared Hitotoki achieved full harmony with her Zanpakuto and eventually fused with it. Others also stated that Hitotoki was in a state of perpetual Bankai, possibly made to explain her advanced powers. All in all, Hitotoki did not comment or confirm the plethora of rumours, and may forever remain a mystery. Affiliation Species Status Quotes Notes Trivia *Hitotoki has been comically referred to as Katsumi's Super Assasin and the Time Maid Ninja. * possesses two theme songs. Flowering Night and Lunar Clock ~ Lunar Dial. Both of which, are coincidentally the Theme Songs of Sakuya Izayoi's as well. *Unlike most of the Shinigami, does not appear to possess a Zanpakuto. *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. However, this could be mitigated if desired. Behind the Scenes * 's Profile Image is based on that of Sakuya Izayoi, a character from the Touhou Project. * 's and Katsumi Scarlet's Close Relationship with each other is a direct reference to that of Sakuya Izayoi's and Remilia Scarlet's. Gallery File:Touhou.gif File:Touhou4.png File:Touhou6.jpg File:Touhou7.jpg File:Touhou8.jpg File:132313-1299.jpg File:IH2-T.jpg File:IH3-T.jpg File:IH-T.jpg File:Touhou3.png File:IH5-T.jpg File:Izayoi_Sakuya.jpg References Literature References *''Victims, Aren't We All?'' (First Appearance) *''A Mother's Embrace'' (Canon) Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:Soul Society Resident Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Female Category:Females Category:Spiritual Beings Category:True Neutral Category:Fushi Coven